reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:US Army Uniform
Getting the scrap as John I was able to get the scrap as soon as i got to blackwater, as John. Shivly :How exactly? It becomes available after The last enemy shall be destroyed. Death544 00:58, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Well that's funny I completed that mission and still can't buy it. This game has more glitches than any game ever. :::^^^ this tidbit should be in the main article! 13:25, May 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::nevermind i see now that is noted... lol 13:27, May 11, 2012 (UTC) HELP Ive already done most of the challenges, but everytime i try to go to PACIFIC UNION for an arm wrestle, it doesn't load... as in, the icon remains shaded, and doesnt light up.??? what can i do.! been there in the day and night, no luck. Poker requirement The poker requirement is ridiculous. They shouldn't force such things on you, if you want to get 100% completion it should always be possible within the game's world. All the other games are easy, require no previous knowledge of said games, it doesn't require you to learn a game to tap a or press a sequence of buttons in order or even to grasp the simplicity of the game's version of Blackjack. But I've always had problem with poker, I eventually managed this but something like 100% should rely on only things contained to the game's universe imo. -- [[User:Lyco499|'Lyco499']] (talk) 01:10, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :Lyco, it is a rockstar game, so it's harder than other games, so get use to it being hard. Dragonhunter 2336 02:14, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Lyco, you're not really making any sense. :::"if you want to get 100% completion it should always be possible within the game's world." ::Poker is possible in the game's world, so I don't know what you mean by that. It doesn't make sense. :::"All the other games are easy" ::Not really. Liar's Dice relies heavily on luck and Horseshoes is rather difficult. Also, the game doesn't "force" you to learn a new game; it explains poker to you and even tells you what bloody buttons to press. :::"But I've always had problem with poker" ::So, now it's all about you? Because you have difficulty playing poker it shouldn't be a requirement for anything? That's quite childish, mate. ::Essentially, you're saying that the game is too difficult and all of the requirements for 100% completion should be easy. Really? Where's the fun in that? If the game doesn't pose a challenge, there's no point in playing it, nor is there any reason to pursue 100% completion. You're entire complaint is rather selfish. ::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 19:36, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :::I understand what Lyco means. Poker can be quite challenging and requires both luck and skill. The in game tutorial may give you a basic idea but it doesn't really help you to constant wins. This game is not primarily a gambling game so it is understandable that a large portion of the games audience doesn't have a large amount of experience in Poker. Unlike the other minigames Poker can be fiendishly difficult. Other minigames can be mastered easily or played for lower sums of money which results in easier opponents Poker remains hard, and can take hours to get a result. Also there are blatant cheats like Herbert Moon and Sam Wah who frequently call any all in bets to show a better hand. I personally struggle with Poker and Five Finger fillet which can be frustrating as I'm not bad in other aspects of the game so it seems unfair so much rides on victory of fiendishly difficult minigames. The best 3rd person shooter player in the world might pass this game without taking a hit but they will be let down by difficult minigames. Hobbes, I think you might be over analysing his words a bit there but he has a point. :::Darth Hendrix 21:06, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::Hendrix, I'd understand if Lyco was upset because completing a game of poker was a requirement for a mission (before you say it, the poker game does not need to be completed in "Lucky in Love"), but he's complaining about poker being too hard for a 100% completion requirement. ::::Poker is an optional feature in the game. They included Blackjack, Liar's Dice, and other mini-games, and it was a reasonable decision to include poker as well. If you can't play poker, and therefore couldn't complete a mission because of it, I'd understand why some people would be upset. Hell, I don't understand how to play poker. But if all the mini-games were easy, then it wouldn't be a challenge to get 100% completion, and where's the fun in that? ::::Sure, Lyco has a point that poker is difficult to some (or many) players, and therefore makes it difficult for some (or many) players to acquire this outfit and/or 100% completion, but that's all part of the game. Lyco's complaint is that Rockstar put a difficult feature in their videogame, and would like a way around that. If that's not childish, then I don't know what is. ::::Also, about me "over analysing" his words; this is the internet, I can't hear someone's tone. If you're going to type something, you better bloody well mean it or people may take what you write the wrong way. I simply took what he wrote on a literal level, I hardly think that's a bad thing to do. ::::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 00:47, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Us army salute How do you get people to salute you when your wearing the us army outfit? 15:48, May 5, 2013 (UTC)bigdog